Atmah
|Base ID = }} Atmah is a deceased Redguard mage found in Labyrinthian. Background Atmah was a mage present at the expedition to Labyrinthian. During her time at the College, she was the favored student of the Arch-Mage. She orchestrated the event that led to her death and the deaths of nearly everyone (except for Savos Aren) present. A psychic impression of her dwelled within Labyrinthian after the event. Quests *The Staff of Magnus Conversations Labyrinthian Savos: "Come on, we're finally here! Let's not waste any more time!" Takes-In-Light: "Are we truly sure this is a good idea?" Atmah: "We'll be back at the College before anyone even knows we're gone." Girduin: "You would care about that, since you're the Arch-Mage's favorite!" Savos: "Don't forget, this whole idea was Atmah's to begin with." Hafnar: "Let's just get inside, see what's in there." Elvali: "I can't believe we're doing this." Savos: "Can you imagine the looks on their faces when we come back?" Hafnar: "You keep talking like you're sure we'll find something useful in here." Girduin: "Given the history of this place, it's more than likely there's still some amount of power here." Savos: "Enchanted weapons, tomes of ancient knowledge, Shalidor's secrets themselves -- who knows what we could find!" Takes-In-Light: "And what if... What if there are things guarding this place?" Atmah: "Against six College-trained mages? I think we'll be fine." Elvali: "We... we have to go back. We can't leave Girduin..." Hafnar: "We barely made it out alive, and you want to go back in?" Atmah: "It's too late. There isn't enough of him left to go back in after." Takes-In-Light: "Gods, what have we done?" Savos: "We can't go back. Might as well go forward. We can still do this." Atmah: "Savos is right. We can make it if we just stay alert." Savos: "Come on, we can't stop now. We have to keep moving!" Atmah: "Where's Elvali? She was right behind me." Hafnar: "Dead. Something grabbed her from behind. Gone before I could do anything." Takes-In-Light: "This is insanity. We never should've come here." Atmah: "You're right. This is all my fault. Should we turn around, head back?" Hafnar: "I don't think going back is a good idea." Savos: "Going back would be the end of all of us. We keep pushing forward, and we'll make it. We will!" Atmah: "Come on, you can make it. Let's go." Atmah: "We shouldn't have left her there to die!" Savos: "What else could we do? Stay there and die with her? She refused to go on, we didn't have a choice!" Hafnar: "This is it, you know. Through this door. Can you feel it?" Atmah: "We're not going to make it, are we?" Hafnar: "We stay together, no matter what. Agreed?" Atmah: "I'll be right with you." Savos: "Agreed. We all stay together." Trivia *Along with Hafnar Ice-Fist, Atmah is one of the Enthralled Wizards that keep Morokei trapped in the Labyrinthian. The Dragonborn can discover this by listening to the conversations repeated by the psychic impressions that are triggered as the Dragonborn travels through the Labyrinthian during the Staff of Magnus quest, which detail that Girduin, Elvali Veren, and Takes-In-Light all die prior to the remaining mages confronting Morokei. Despite this, the models for both enthralled wizards are male. Appearances * de:Atmah pl:Atmah Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Characters Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters